


[Podfic] Arthur/Eames Christmas Advent 2014 - Master List

by kansouame



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Arthur and Eames Christmas Advent 2014, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, diceandpokerchips, masterlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the master list of the podfics done for<br/>Arthur & Eames Christmas Advent 2014<br/>Written by<br/><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/diceandpokerchips/pseuds/diceandpokerchips">diceandpokerchips</a><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Arthur/Eames Christmas Advent 2014 - Master List

  
[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/1vem556wt5yh8f6/AEAdvent1sttry_zps11aad177.jpg)

Written by the amazing  
[diceandpokerchips](http://archiveofourown.org/users/diceandpokerchips/pseuds/diceandpokerchips)  
Read by: kansouame  


[[Podbook] Arthur & Eames Christmas Advent 2014](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/lxqgcxdwnqbup97/Arthur_%26_Eames_Christmas_Advent_2014.m4b)  
This is in podbook format. I am not very good at making these. The mp3's sound better (imho) and so I am including all the links in one place. 

[[Podfic] AE Advent - Day 1 - Mistletoe](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/gecfysysyzcbei2/Day_1_AE_Advent-_Mistletoe.mp3)  
[[Podfic] AE Advent - Day 2 - Hot Chocolate](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/drq1lamrpg1mzd2/Day_2_AE_Advent-_Hot_Chocolate.mp3)  
[[Podfic] AE Advent - Day 3 - Santa](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/4nxccq86ppy3f6e/Day_3_AE_Advent-_Santa.mp3)  
[[Podfic] AE Advent - Day 4 - Candy Cane](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/8y562kjv5yobjc3/Day_4_AE_Advent-_Candy_Cane.mp3)  
[[Podfic] AE Advent - Day 5 - Snow](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/s6baxmu8nv59llu/Day_5_AE_Advent-_Snow.mp3)  
[[Podfic] AE Advent - Day 6 - Mittens](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/fzadfy9v66dv396/Day_6_AE_Advent-_Mittens.mp3)  
[[Podfic] AE Advent - Day 7 - Frost](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/qx35qnsxbcw35eq/Day_7_AE_Advent-_Frost.mp3)  
[[Podfic] AE Advent - Day 8 - Christmas Tree](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/d0jxxqjqm9bfb4w/Day_8_AE_Advent-_Christmas_Tree.mp3)  
[[Podfic] AE Advent - Day 9 - Baubles](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/nov1r7hcca26e2a/Day_9_AE_Advent-_Baubles.mp3)  
[[Podfic] AE Advent - Day 10 - Tinsel](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/jpqua2a4jbtllsq/Day_10_AE_Advent-_Tinsel.mp3)  
[[Podfic] AE Advent - Day 11 - Snowman](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/yi0if9k6d719l3k/Day_11_AE_Advent-_Snowman.mp3)  
[[Podfic] AE Advent - Day 12 - Cookies](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/zws2lcy04ciubur/Day_12_AE_Advent-_Cookies.mp3)  
[[Podfic] AE Advent - Day 13 - Angel](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/p85ak71vuy86z10/Day_13_AE_Advent-_Angel.mp3)  
[[Podfic] AE Advent - Day 14 - Fireplace](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/9iae94mkii4jto9/Day_14_AE_Advent-_Fireplace.mp3)  
[[Podfic] AE Advent - Day 15 - Ice Skating](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/eg1749s58mvj1bf/Day_15_AE_Advent-_Ice_Skating.mp3)  
[[Podfic] AE Advent - Day 16 - Sledding](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/so0ueyhtwavg6qq/Day_16_AE_Advent-_Sledding.mp3)  
[[Podfic] AE Advent - Day 17 - Presents](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/y4gwjug348atoi5/Day_17_AE_Advent-_Presents.mp3)  
[[Podfic] AE Advent - Day 18 - Eggnog](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/64yjvo6oo75nk3h/Day_18_AE_Advent-_Eggnog.mp3)  
[[Podfic] AE Advent - Day 19 - Stockings](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/fzdjyu0g52uoab6/Day_19_AE_Advent-_Stockings.mp3)  
[[Podfic] AE Advent - Day 20 - Gingerbread](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/lgbwfgap15wjtc8/Day_20_AE_Advent-_Gingerbread.mp3)  
[[Podfic] AE Advent - Day 21 - Carols](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/2jiohz6uky5xki4/Day_21_AE_Advent-_Carols.mp3)  
[[Podfic] AE Advent - Day 22 - Christmas Movies](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/0ovdb3l8zu8buu2/Day_22_AE_Advent-_Christmas_Movies.mp3)  
[[Podfic] AE Advent - Day 23 - Pie](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/27bn6rl7665yai5/Day_23_AE_Advent-_Pie.mp3)  
[[Podfic] AE Advent - Day 24 - Bells](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/zg3ozm7s57nvz1s/Day_24_AE_Advent-_Bells.mp3)  
[[Podfic] AE Advent - Day 25 - Ribbons](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/kd8aq3ockufq1n9/Day_25_AE_Advent-_Ribbons.mp3)


End file.
